EMD F40PH
The EMD F40PH is a cowl-bodied, 3,000hp to 3,200hp four-axle diesel locomotive which was originally built by Electro-Motive Division between 1975 to 1992, and was eventually mimicked by M-K Rail amd MPI in the 1990's and early 2000's. Many still exist, but no longer operate on Amtrak as of 2003. Only their NPCU conversions still exist on their roster. However, eight other F40PHs remain stored on Amtrak property. The GE Genesis series (aside from the EMD F59PHI for commuter service) serves as its initial replacement for revenue passenger service. History In 1971, after Amtrak was formed, it initially inherited a fleet of first generation (E and F-units) from the predecessor railroads it took passenger service over from, with much of it in need of replacement. Two types of locomotives were immediately recognised; One of them a six axle unit equipped with large fuel tanks and water reserves, to be used for long-distance journeys. The other one, a smaller, lighter, and faster unit, equipped with HEP, and meant for service on Corridor routes in the Midwest and the Northeast. Of the two types, the first was considered a priority. EMD won the contract to supply what would eventually be 150 units of what would be called the SDP40F. They were delivered in 1974. The second type, the EMD F40PH, first entered service in 1975, initially on the short distance and reginal train services. Shortly after the SDP40Fs were delivered, however, there were a number of derailments on trains pulled by those locomotives. These trains were subsequently forced to slow down in curves, throwing long-distance schedules out the window. The causes were later traced to the lightweight baggage cars, which caused vibrations when placed behind the much heavier SDP40F locomotives. For this reason, as well as the adoption of HEP as the standard for passenger train heating and lighting, ultimately caused Amtrak to phase out the SDP40F, and adopt the F40PH as the standard diesel locomotive for both regional and long-distance service. Amtrak wasn't the only rail company to see use of the locomotive; many commuter railroads, namely Metra, have selected it in order to modernize its fleet. All except GO still operate the F40PH. VIA Rail Canada bought 59 of these locomotives when they, too, adopted HEP as the standard for lighting and heating. Many units were built, and most are still in service, either in their original versions or in rebuilt form. Amtrak rebuilt several into non-powered "Cabbage" cars (Control cab/baggage car, or NPCU), when their fleet of F40PHs were replaced by the more powerful and crash-resistant GE Genesis in the late 1990s. NPCU's can be identified from the standard F40PH by the lack of grills and rooftop fans as the baggage area has now replaced the standard engine room. NPCUs are commonly seen on Amtrak's "Downeaster" leading southbound trains, and are also seen on Amtrak's "Pere Marquette", "Wolverine", "Blue Water", "Cascades", "Pacific Surfliner", and "San Joaquin". Those NPCUs that operate on Cascades unlike the rest of the NPCUs, do not have a baggage area because the Talgo trains have their own dedicated baggage compartment. They do have a concrete weight to meet FRA standards because the "Cascades" train sets do not meet this requirement. As of 2003, no F40PHs operate on Amtrak anymore. Some unaltered F40PHs remain unused, stored on Amtrak railroad property. F40PH 406 was removed from storage in 2011 after being dormant for almost 10 years. It was converted into an NPCU, but is not used in regular service. Amtrak 406 is said to be the only true F40PH left on Amtrak by many people, but it is really an NPCU, converted in 2011 and was equipped with an HEP generator to provide power to the 40th Anniversary Exhibit Train. It cannot move on its own, as the prime mover was removed during the process. Unlike many NPCUs on Amtrak, this unit retains its original road number. It also resembles an F40PH externally, such as the rooftop fans on top of the locomotive, which regular NPCUs lack. Eight F40PHs remain stored on Amtrak property. These remain as true F40PH's; they were never converted to NPCU's. None remain in service and most other F40's owned by Amtrak have been sold or scrapped. The fate of the stored F40's is uncertain. GO Transit Following the success of GO's Lakeshore lines, GO set out on a mission to further expand its network. One of their plans was to purchase new locomotives, and following the success of GO's existing GP40-derived passenger locomotives, GO ordered six F40PH units from GM of London, Ont. They were the first F40PHs built in Canada. GO's F40PHs were not seen as the most successful locomotives in their fleet; the parasitic HEP system, unlike the GP40TC's separate system, reduced the power available to pull the train. While the F40PH may have fared better for Amtrak's shorter regionals, they were definitely not the best units for pulling 10 Hawker Siddely BiLevel cars fully loaded with commuters. The engine, which has to run at full power all the time, also proved unpopular with both crews and the residents near Willowbrook; the locomotive was not fuel efficient, and Willowbrook residents were not getting any sleep from the noise. All were retired by 1988, being replaced by the first F59PH order. All of them were sold to Amtrak. It should be noted that unlike the later VIA locomotives, these were similar in every aspect to the Amtrak units, with the exception of the passenger-style pilot and the lack of a dynamic brake section. Spec * Length Coupled: 56ft 2inch * Width Max: 10ft 7inch * Height Max: 15ft 7.5inch * Engine: EMD#16v645ciE3C * Trucks: EMD#Blomberg * Trac Power: 3000~3200hp Max, 2400hp HEP Mode * HEP Power: 500kW Driven By Main Diesel, 800kW Driven By Separate Diesel * Max Speed: 110MpHr 177KpHr Versions *F40PHR - F40PHs built from parts reused from traded-in SDP40F locomotives. They are also rated 3,200hp. *F40PHM-2 - The commuter railroad Metra's version of the F40PH. Sports a sloped cab. The last type of locomotive to be turned out of La Grange in 1993. *F40PH-2 - An upgraded version of the F40PH with 3,200hp and upgraded electrical systems. Caltrain and Metra use this variant as their standard locomotives. *F40PH-2CAT - New Jersey Transit (NJ Transit)'s version of the F40PH with a separate HEP generator engine (as opposed to shaft driven on previous F40PHs); rebuilt from MPI (MotivePower Industries). Most Caltrain F40PH-2 locomotives were also rebuilt into this variant. *F40PH-2C - Massachusetts Bay Transit Authority (MBTA)'s version of the F40PH with "wind-breaker" covers and separate HEP generator on a stretched frame; 1050-1075 EMD built. 1025-1036 were built by MK Boise and classed as F40PHM-2C. Caltrain also owns three of these, easily identified by their lack of a headlight in the nose and extended length compared to Caltrain's standard F40PH-2 locomotives. All but one locomotive in the Altamont Corridor Express (ACE) fleet is also of this type. *F40PHL-2 - Modified cab version of the F40PH built for Tri-Rail, and rebuilt by MPI. *F40PH-2D - Canadian version of the F40PH, only produced for VIA Rail Canada. Featured desktop controls and were rated 3000-3200hp. Geared for a maximum of 90mph, but most have since been regeared for 95mph. Classed by CN as GPA-30a/b/c/d. Rebuilt into F40PH-3D between 2008-2012. *F40PH-3 - Any Metra F40PH that has been rebuilt recently. Was also built new by MPI. *F40PH-3(D) - VIA's rebuilt F40PH locomotives. See page for more details. *EMD F40FH: A re-geared F40PH operated by the Grand Canyon Railway. *EMD/MPI FE40PH-2: A rebuilt F40PH-2 running on electricity rather than diesel. Would be rebuilt from standard F40PH-2s by removing the prime mover and rewiring the locomotive to run on third-rail supplied electricity. Proposed for Caltrain's electrification, however, plans are unlikely to follow through since Caltrain seems more inclined to purchase Electric Multiple Units instead. Trivia *The F40PH was one of the first EMD passenger locomotives to use the 645-series prime mover, and was one of the first production EMD unit to utilize Head End Power (HEP). *Metra operates only F40PH's on several lines. *Early F40PH units were delivered in the railroad's "Phase II" scheme. *Via Rail in Canada still uses their F40PH's in regular service. *The majority of surviving Amtrak F40PH NPCU locomotives have unique "attic" storage compartments where the original radiators were. *NPCU's are popularly nicknamed "cabagge" cars because of they are baggage cars with cabs. *Amtrak F40PH 406 was rebuilt with a HEP generator for the exhibit train and it's original number was reactivated in Amtrak's roster. *NPCU's don't have HEP and they're numbered in the "90" prefix series (except 406). *Amtrak Today currently owns 8 original F40PHs as of 2017, the units are 401-405, and 407-409. *The CAT Marine Power prime movers are proven to rate up to 480 horse power instead of the usual 3000 horse-power that the original 645-series prime mover has. *Amtrak F40PHs 403, 405, and 407 are currently being rebuilt with CAT Marine Power prime movers at Beech Grove, IN as of September 26th, 2012 and will return to service (according to Eastern Railroad News). *There are 22 NPCUs numbered 90200, 90208, 90213-90215, 90218-90222, 90224, 90225, 90229, 90230, 90250-90253, 90278, 90340, 90368, and 90413. *Amtrak F40PHs 262 and 312 were wrecked at the Big Bayou Canot accident on September 22nd 1993. *Amtrak F40PHs 272 and 366 were wrecked at the Back Bay, Massachusetts train collision on December 12th 1990. *Amtrak F40PH 213 in Distaster on the Coastliner *Amtrak F40PH 251 in Reading Rainbow *When Amtrak F40PH 406 was originally built in 1988, it originally had a center marker light above the cab, and it got replaced with a center ditch light when it was overhauled in 2000, but when it was rebuilt with the CAT prime mover in 2011, the center ditch light was removed and the center marker light was reinstalled. *Two Amtrak F40PHs run on Metra. They were removed from storage in 2009 and rebuilt into F40PH-3s before entering Metra service. They are numbered #215 and #216 on Metra. **Another Ex-Amtrak F40PH came to Metra. METX #217 first went to Virginia Railway Express after Retirement from Amtrak and was renumbered #V-32. After the lease Expired, it was soon sold to Metra but didn't see service until 2016 after rebuild and acquisition to Metra. *90368 was the first NPCU built for Amtrak and the last to retain the Phase III paint scheme. *90413 was the last NPCU built for Amtrak. *90229 was the last NPCU in Phase 4 paint, but was overhauled and repainted in Phase 5 paint in May 2014. **99229 was also the only NPCU to be equipped with a Nathan Airchime P5A horn, but during overhaul it was re-equipped with a K5LA. *90221 was the first NPCU in Phase 5 paint. *The NPCU units aren't powered, but Amtrak still classifies them as true diesel locomotives because they are also maintained at locomotive shops and they still have their drive wheels. *CNRY (Cincinnati Railway) #381 is a former Amtrak Surfliner (from Amtrak California) F40PH unit which still retains its original scheme. Although no longer owned by the company, it now currently resides serving the Nashville Star commuter railroad company and still (as of 2012) retains it's Surfliner scheme. *CSX operates a fleet of former Amtrak F40PH units as part of their "business fleet", to which they commonly haul business or track inspection trains. (Aside from special excursions.) These units actually replaced their F-units which originated from their predecessor's heritage. *Several shortline railroads own F40PH units, and often use them for freight operations as a heavy-duty cowl unit. *The majority of shortlines which own F40PH units for freight and passenger service are actually from Amtrak's heritage. *Such shortlines as the Grand Canyon Railway own F40PH units for dual service (freight and passenger), yet often serve as spare units for as a temporary replacement if their historic steam locomotives and early diesel locomotives aren't operational for any of their usual excursions. *Amtrak F40PH units 401, 402, 404, 408, and 409 are still sitting in storage at Bear, Delaware as of February 2013. A rumor has been stated mentioning that these particular units will be rebuilt with CAT Marine Power prime movers at Beech Grove, Indiana and will return to service, but no statement has been made for their intended use. **Amtrak F40PHs 403, 405, and 407 are currently being rebuilt with CAT Marine Power prime movers at Beech Grove, IN as of September 26th, 2012 and will return to service (according to Eastern Railroad News). This has not been proven, however. *Amtrak No.'s 90224, 90278, and 90413 are the only 3 NPCU's that are equipped with Graham-White 373 Electronic Bells. **However, after its was overhauled, 90224 was given a steel bell instead of an e-bell. *Amtrak NPCU 406 is equipped with a generator for Head-End Power. This generator allows it to move on its own, but only at a maximum of 4 miles per hour. *90230, 90250-90253, and 90340 were built without baggage doors, yet are used as cab cars. Instead, they have a concrete weight for FRA reasons. **This is because the Cascades Talgo trains already have dedicated baggage compartments. *90219, 90222, and 90368 were the last 3 NPCU's in Phase III paint, but 90219 and 90222 are both in the process of becoming overhauled and repainted in Phase V paint at Beech Grove, IN. **90368 returned to service in early 2013, but as of 2016, this unit still wears its Phase III scheme. However, in 2016, it went into overhaul again and returned to service in 2017 with Phase V Paint which means no more NPCUs (except 406) wear Phase III Paint. *Some NPCUs overhauled now feature red marker lights on the back of the unit (as well as the reverse lights they always had after conversion). **By contrast, those NPCUs not overhauled lack the red marker lights; they only have the reverse light as if the NPCU was moving backwards. *90215, 90218, and 90225 were overhauled and repainted in the "1985 vintage Caltrain colors Amtrak California" paint at Beech Grove, IN. (90218 was finished in March 2013, 90225 was finished in June 2013, and 90215 was finished in October 2013) when they were leased to CalTrans. *GO Transit was the only railroad who did not consider the F40PH to be a success in their fleet. As they had their HEP driven directly by the engine, they were underpowered. *Amtrak NPCUs 90208 and 90221 are now Veterans Units, similar to P42DC 42 and ACS-64 642. *Amtrak NPCU 90250 now wears a scheme promoting the Seattle Seahawks NFL team. *In late 2016 through mid 2017, NPCU #406 was wrapped into a Ski Service Scheme for Ski Service in Denver. : : Pics * Gallery * Last EMD.F40PH On Duty In AMTraK\SurfLiner Livery * PicSearch : : Vids VIA Train 61 departing Kingston Railway Station S.D.N.R. Ballast Train : : Refs * http://thedieselshop.us/Data%20EMD%20F40PH.HTML * http://wikivisually.com/wiki/EMD_F40PH * Locomotive Truck EMD#BlombergB\M : : Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:EMD locomotives Category:Amtrak locomotives Category:Four-axled diesel locomotives Category:American Locomotives Category:Passenger Locomotives Category:Higher-speed rail Category:DC Traction Locomotives Category:EPA Tier 0 Category:EPA Tier 0+ Category:CSX locomotives Category:Bo-Bo Category:Metra locomotives Category:Go Transit locomotives Category:Built in 1975 Category:North Carolina Transportation Museum engines Category:METROLINK LOCOMOTIVES